Akantor Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information A wyvern truly wrapped in mystery. Known to some as the black god and to others as the tyrant of fire, this large and brutal creature is known to the Guild simply as Akantor... Taxonomy Due to its large size and appearance, it is often mistaken for an Elder Dragon. However, it is instead a very large Pseudo Wyvern, carrying a similar tail, forearm, and upper skull structure to that of a Tigrex. Habitat Range It is evident that an Akantor's bodily functions thrive in areas exibiting a very high temperature, making the Volcanic Belt a suitable home for such a creature. It is stated that they will roam freely but are confined to the Volcanic Belt by a good portion of the Hunters Guild's collective might. Most likely, they deplete an area's large prey (and predator) population before moving on to another region. Akantor seem to be capable of surviving in almost any region, save for the colder arctic zones where it has been confirmed Akantor's closest living relative, Ukanlos dwell. Ecological Niche Akantor are highly top predators; nothing else appears large or powerful enough to prey on them. They are so powerful, they can have extremely negative effects on the environment they reside in. Predator and prey flee from Akantors and only the largest wyverns and Elder Dragons even dare challenge them. The ecology video demonstrates this admirably, showing an Akantor withstand a direct blast from Gravios' heat beam, then killing the Rock Wyvern in a single blow. It is unknown whether these beasts have challenged Elder Dragons, although from the looks of it, only the Elder Dragons and abnormally powerful wyverns can defeat or kill an Akantor. Akantor are a keystone species, as the environment can only support a few individuals, yet they have a disproportionally great influence upon said environment for relatively few individuals. They seem to be at the top of the trophic pyramid, and vast amounts of biological energy and matter would be needed to sustain just one individual. It would seem that Akantors can outcompete most other species competing for the same niche; however, their great size may limit them to larger prey. Biological Adaptations Akantor's dark black shells are perfectly suited to the volcanic belt. They can burrow into the lava and stay there for a short period of time due to having thick plating. The large spikes on their backs are very sturdy and firm, but not completely devoid of movement; said spikes can be seen slightly moving when the creature exerts powerful movements. They also help deter any airborne attacks. An Akantor's famous tusks are equally effective at burrowing into dense lava as they are at gutting and killing a large wyvern. Akantors also possess a thick, spiked tail, which appears to have little to do with the creatures balance. Since an Akantor's body is relatively close to the ground and they balance on all fours, the creature's large tail appears to do little but drag behind the behemoths. Akantors' tails do make for a useful weapons, however, being capable of knocking several smaller creatures off their feet at once. It's unknown if the tail has a great effect on an Akantor's performance when burrowing underground, as this behavior is obviously very difficult to observe. Once the beast is heavily provoked, their skin appears to crack, revealing a lava-like glow and their blood rushes to their front feet and head. This is most likely similar to the condition that other Pseudowyverns appear to possess. When the creatures begin to overexert themselves, their blood pressure greatly rises, revealing large blood vessels around various regions of the body. This allows for greater oxygen flow to the extremeties, but will quickly deplete the creatures immediate energy reserves. However, the benefits of the temporary boost of strength and speed caused by this physical exertion often outweight the long-term risks of such strain on the monster's cardiovascular system. Akantors have very small, vestigal wings on the side of their forearms; however, unlike the Tigrex', they are immobile and can't be used to fly. They appear to have been slowly devolving away, as they are too heavy to be capable of flight. Behavior Akantors are highly aggresive and predatory - they are shown to be more than capable of taking down a Gravios. They will attack and kill almost anything on sight, often letting out a deafening roar before charging head on. When not actively hunting or in combat, Akantors actually appear somewhat docile, lumbering slowly to whatever their destination is. Akantors have most likely developed a complancency due in part to the fact that they are nearly invincible on a monster to monster basis. Category:Monster Ecology